Indirectas
by kuchiki goddess
Summary: Momentos, en los que nunca falta una indirecta, a pesar de que no estamos seguros de lo que sentimos,…colección XD ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Rukia se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación del peli naranja, ojeaba una revista, observaba a esas chicas hermosas que posaban, a pesar de ser una shinigami fría y seria, era mujer, por lo tanto la vanidad estaba presente, y no podía evitar compararse con ellas.

La pelinegra observó a una modelo de hermosos atributos, y no pudo evitar bajar la vista y observar el suyo, sus manos inmediatamente tocaron sus pechos, tratando de comparar el tamaño, eran pequeños.

-**una mujer de cuerpo fino, es una mujer hermosa, y el tuyo es bastante fino.** — soltó Ichigo, quien estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, evitando mirarla.

-**ichi...go**— Rukia estaba sorprendida _Ichigo le había dicho que es hermosa, _ claro, no directamente.

Rukia sonrió, para luego cerrar la revista. Se distraería dibujando Chappys con fresas.

**Hola XD…**

**Les pido disculpas a todos, tengo fics pendientes y no los he seguido *se autogolpea* ¡Gomenasai! tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**Seguiré publicando mas de estas…ojala no me meta en problemas por tener dos fics pendientes mas este -.-U**

**Cuídense y de nuevo…¡gomen!**


	2. Chapter 2

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

-lo siento Asano-san, pero tengo cita con mi novia—dijo Mizuiro quien tomaba de la cajita de jugo.

-eres malo, Mizuiro, no me digas Asano, ¡soy Keigo!, y por favor, te aseguro que el concierto será mucho mejor que estar con tu novia.

-no lo creo, además, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que un par de grandes pechos?—pregunta el moreno.

-unas hermosas piernas—dice Ichigo en voz baja, logrando que solo Mizuiro, Keigo y Rukia lo escucharan por estar a su lado.

-¡¡Ichigo!! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Dónde quedo tu imagen de chico reservado?-gritaba Keigo.

Rukia miro de reojo a Ichigo, recordando todas aquellas veces que lo sorprendió admirando sus piernas.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son pocos pero me alegra el día…**

**Tratare de poner una indirecta cada dos o tres días…al menos si tengo tiempo, no prometo ^^**

**Cuídense y dejen reviews a ver si se me ocurren más XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo valioso para leerlo, arigato gozaimasu por sus comentarios ^^**

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

Un caloroso día acompañaba a ambos shinigamis, que por aburrimiento decidieron salir a pasear un rato, y no, no se trataba de una cita, según ellos, era solo "salir un rato". El calor se hacía intenso, ambos irían por un helado, por supuesto cortesía del peli naranja, quien sufría problemas económicos cada vez que salía con la morena.

-¿de qué sabor lo quieren?—pregunta el amable vendedor de helados

-de chocolate—responde Ichigo

-de fresa—responde Rukia

Ambos caminaron por las calles cerca al parque, disfrutando cada quien de su helado. Dos horas después caminaron juntos hasta pasar por una dulcería, Rukia miro a Ichigo, este inmediatamente capto el mensaje, Rukia quería dulces.

-¿no crees que hace mucho calor para comer dulces?—pregunta con fastidio

-no-o—con esto, la morena camina directo a la dulcería, seguida por un peli naranjo muy fastidiado.

Bombones, dulces, chupetas, golosinas de todas las formas y sabores; pero algo llamo la atención de Rukia, un chocolate en forma de Chappy hizo que brincara hasta el lugar, pero se percata que al lado de ese chocolate hay una chupeta de fresa, ella toma las dos, volteándose mirando a Ichigo.

-quiero esto—camina hasta quedar frente a él.

-¡No!, solo te compraré uno y solo u-n-o—Ichigo alza el dedo índice, imaginándose de inmediato que Rukia elegiría el chocolate en forma de ese "horrendo bicho" como suele decirle Ichigo al conejito.

Pero su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que Rukia eligió la chupeta de fresa, algo extraño, conociendo lo malditamente obsesionada que estaba Rukia de ese conejo.

Al salir de la dulcería, ambos caminaron en dirección a casa, pero la curiosidad todavía reinaba en la mente del ceñudo chico.

-pensé que elegirías el chocolate en forma del bicho ese—

-también lo quería, pero este es de fresa –Rukia alza la chupeta.

-me doy cuenta que todo lo que comes, siempre es de fresa—comenta el chico.

-es tu culpa –Rukia sigue caminando mientras saboreaba la chupeta.

Ichigo tardo en captar el mensaje, y en cuanto lo hizo, detuvo el paso, mirando a Rukia quien seguía caminando.

-¿sabes?— dice Rukia, mientras se volteaba para mirar al chico—si la chupeta de fresa tuviera forma de Chappy, será perfecto—Rukia sonríe, con esa mirada traviesa que pone cada vez que planea algo malo.

Oh, sí, seguramente se imagina al fresa disfrazado de Chappy.

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Misión complete! Bhwhahahahahaha **

**Hola XD, he aquí mi otra "indirecta" cortesía de kuchiki Rukia.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, algunas serán largas, otras cortas, pero esta me encanto, tanto como la fresa jujuju…**

**Comentarios please, ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia se encontraba acostada boca abajo en la cama del peli naranja con los pies hacia la cabecera de esta, leyendo una de las revistas que suele prestarle Urahara. Mientras que Ichigo estaba sentado frente al escritorio.

-**Ichigo**

-…

-**oe, Ichigo**

-…

Ichigo no respondió, hasta que sintió un golpe en el rostro—**maldita, porque me lanzas esa revista, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?**

-**idiota, si respondieras a mi llamado, me hubiera ahorrado lanzártela, pero como aparte de tarado, eres sordo, no tuve más remedio**

-**maldita**—masculló— **¿qué quieres?**

-**pásame la revista y te digo**

**-¿ahora me pones condiciones? ¿Quién te crees? Se supone que la necesitada eres tú**—Ichigo volvió a mirar el libro tratando de hacer el ejercicio.

-**imbécil, en la revista hay algo que quiero mostrarte**

No tuvo más remedio, tomo la revista que estaba en el suelo y se la tiro a Rukia—** ¿ahora qué?**

Rukia busca la pagina mientras se sienta en la mitad de la cama—**por aquí estaba**—dijo en voz baja, Ichigo la miraba curioso, Rukia solía ser fastidiosa en momentos, pero siempre lograba intrigarlo.

**-¡aquí esta!, mira Ichigo**—la pelinegra se acerca más a la orilla de la cama sin perder la posición, movió el brazo para indicarle al chico que se acercara, Ichigo rodo la silla y quedo justo frente a Rukia, ambos con la cabeza gacha mirando la pagina de la revista, donde indicaba el dedo de la shinigami.

-**Ichigo… ¿Qué es esto?—**pregunta la morena, al no obtener respuesta alguna del chico, subió su mirada asta posarla en el rostro del peli naranja, este estaba más que sonrojado, estaba completamente rojo.

-**¡y para esto me distraes! Por dios Rukia estoy haciendo el trabajo que TÚ deberías estar haciendo también**—voltea su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo "_esta mujer está loca_"

-**Ichigo, ese trabajo me lo prestas luego, pero… ¿qué pasa?… estás sonrojado.**

Ichigo aleja la silla hasta llegar al escritorio de nuevo, tomo el libro y oculto su rostro fingiendo leer—**no sé de qué me hablas**

-**sí, lo estas**—Rukia se pone de pie, acercándose al peli naranja moviendo la cabeza tratando de ver el rostro de Ichigo, pero este lo apartaba.

-**lo sabía, Kurosaki-kun se sonrojo**

-**cállate enana**

-**no me digas enana, idiota, anda, si no es así, muestra tu cara**—Rukia le arrebato el libro, Ichigo enseguida tapo su rostro con sus brazos, Rukia tomo ambos brazos del chico, tratando de apartarlos para poder mirarlo, el forcejeo fue tal, que tuvo que subirse a horcadas en las piernas de Ichigo para poder separar sus brazos.

-**anda Ichigo, mírame**—siguió forcejeando, hasta que logró separar los brazos de Ichigo

— **¡joder Rukia! ¡Ya basta!—**bajo la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de la pelinegra, pero al hacerlo, se topo con la blusa blanca de tirantes que ella tenía puesta, el cual estaba bastante desarreglado, eso provoco que el sonrojo en el muchacho aumentara.

-**lo vez, Ichigo, ¡¡dime qué es eso!!**

**-¡no!**

-**que te cuesta, ¿o prefieras que se lo pregunte a Keigo?**

-…

-…

-**no, yo te lo explico, pero…en un futuro**

-**¡dímelo ya!**

-**maldición Rukia, esas son cosas de..d..de pareja, entiéndelo**

-**por eso, quien mejor que tu para explicármelo**

-…

-…

-**de todos modos en un futuro te lo explico—**aparta la mirada

**-¡no! A-ho-ra**

-**está bien, pero…Rukia…bájate**

-**no, hasta que me digas**—se cruza de brazos, aun a horcadas sobre las piernas de Ichigo.

**-¡joder Rukia, Se te ve todo!**—Ichigo señala la falda de Rukia, que estaba muy sobre sus muslos, a causa de la posición en que estaba, pero Rukia no le presto atención a eso, su curiosidad era inmensa.

-**si ese es el problema**—tomo el rostro del peli naranja el cual aun estaba mirando hacia abajo, y lo subió para tenerlo frente a frente—**entonces mírame a los ojos y así no te distraes, ¡y ya dime!**

Error, los ojos de Rukia son como piscinas violáceas para Ichigo, en los que él fácilmente se pierde, es por esa razón que muchas veces le aparta la mirada, pero esta vez era diferente, estaban más cerca, y Rukia prácticamente sobre él, sosteniéndolo del rostro con ambas manos.

-**eh…yo..e…**

El sonido del celular de Rukia interrumpe, ella sin ningún problema lo alcanza del escritorio, aun en la misma posición sobre las piernas de Ichigo, abre la tapa del celular.

-**¿hollow?**

**-no, es un mensaje, debo partir a la sociedad de almas mañana a primera hora**

-**y… ¿regresas pronto?**

-**seguramente. Tal vez sea para los informes o algo mas, seguro regreso en unos días—**ambos se miran fijamente, él nuevamente se pierde en la violácea mirada

-…

-…

**-¿Ya me vas a decir que es esa cosa?**

**N/A: bien! Se dieron cuenta de cuaaantas indirectas se dijeron? Jujujuju**

**Una disculpa (se me está volviendo costumbre) pero es que mi imaginación se oxida, y a veces florece, y cuando florece, lo hace junto con la pereza, y ahí está el problema, ¡¡gomenasaii!!**

**Próxima indirecta el domingo, prometido ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicado a Rosalba Rojas por su cumpleaños…espero te guste ^^**

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando el rostro dormido de cierto peli naranja que se encontraba en su habitación, el despertador indicaba las siete de la mañana, el joven no se molesto en mirarlo siquiera, solo saco una mano de entre las sabanas y la posó sobre el ruidoso aparato, pero algo extraño sucedía, el padre de dicho joven no lo había despertado como solía hacerlo a diario, bueno, en realidad ese hombre de por sí, ya estaba loco, así que no era extraño ningún comportamiento nuevo en él "_después de todo, hoy es el día_" eso pensaba el peli naranja cuando se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, rascando su cabeza desordenando los llamativos cabellos.

Si, hoy era su cumpleaños, y esperaba que, como era costumbre, que sus hermanas fueran las primeras en felicitarlo, y luego su padre con la patada diaria y su anual "¡¡happy birthday ichigoo!!" que tanto lo cabreaba, bueno, así era el viejo loco, y eso es lo que siempre se espera para el quince de julio, solo que aun era muy temprano.

Ichigo no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión, era su cumpleaños y Rukia aun no regresaba de la sociedad de almas, no era que la extrañara, es solo que…es Rukia.

En eso pensaba cuando escucha su armario abrirse, dejando ver a la persona en la que él precisamente pensaba, estaba sentada dentro del armario con su vestido blanco con azul ¿acaso paso la noche ahí? Y él como un tonto pensándola y creyéndola lejos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, permanecieron así, eran miradas de ternura, alivio y conexión. Ella le tiende la mano, Ichigo imita esa acción, uniéndola con la de ella.

-**feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo**

-**…Rukia**

**-lo siento, no tengo un regalo para ti.**

**-que…que mejor regalo que t…bueno…que estés aquí es suficiente—**Ichigo dirige su otra mano a su naranja cabellera, estaba apenado por lo que dijo. Rukia al ver esa acción, sonríe, mientras se baja del armario, ambos aun con sus miradas conectadas, sienten una extraña necesidad de abrasarse, y con una mirada de aceptación, lo hicieron.

Se acercaron y sin dudar, Rukia lo abraza, rodeando la cintura y espalda del peli naranja, mientras él repite la acción.

-**creí que tenias una reunión hoy con tu capitán**

-**no asistí, es tu cumpleaños**

**-¿solo por eso faltaste a la reunión?**

-**si…**

-**gracias….Rukia**—la morena sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Ichigo, este había estrechado mas el abrazo, no parecía el mismo Ichigo gruñón de siempre, no parecía la misma Rukia mandona de siempre. Esta vez eran sus sentimientos los que reinaban más que el orgullo.

-**son dieciocho, ¿verdad Ichigo?**

-**si**

-**ya te estás poniendo viejo**

**-¿me lo dice una mujer que tiene diez veces mi edad?**

-**pues, para tener diez veces tu edad, me veo bastante joven**

-**sí, claro**

**-oh, Kurosaki-kun, cualquiera que nos viera juntos diría que…**

-…

-**que…que soy un año menor que tu**

**-pues dime que cremas usas para recomendárselas a mis hermanas para cuando sean unas ancianas**—un golpe en el estomago de Ichigo rompió el abrazo, el peli naranja se agacha un poco cubriendo la zona afectada, mientras que Rukia estaba frente de él con los brazos cruzados.

-**ma…maldita, arruinaste el momento**—apenas podía hablar

-**lo arruinaste tu, idiota**

Ichigo camino, recuperándose del dolor y murmurando maldiciones casi inaudibles—**Rukia**—Ichigo se sienta en la cama, seguido por ella, quien se sienta al lado—**mi familia cree que te fuiste…te quedaras aquí ¿verdad?**

-**si, después de todo, tu habitación es como si fuera la mía**.

-**pues…prácticamente**

De nuevo, esas miradas cómplices que se dedicaban, Pero ambos sonríen. Era una sonrisa que no podían evitar, se sintieron unos completos idiotas, pero no duro mucho, una patada en la espalda del peli naranja rompió el hechizo

-**¡¡Happy birthday Ichigooo!!**

*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*

**Oki! Gracias por sus review....**


End file.
